


"tell me the truth"

by Catulaster (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Drug Abuse, M/M, Sadpasta, Suicide, requiem.for.a.wet.dream, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: pills and love don't mix





	"tell me the truth"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby_Rudd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Rudd/gifts), [here ya hoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=here+ya+hoe).



_ “Tell me the truth” _

_ He looked down, fidgeting with his hands. His midnight black hair covered his face. _

_ “Please” _

_ He looked back up at the other. His pale green eyes widened with fear. _

_ “I thought you w-were past this!” _

_ He flinched and quickly looked back down at his feet. His black combat boots still fresh with blood. _

_ “...timothy?” _

_ Tim looked back up at him, his bruised skin was thin as his face was pale. His complexion was a dark grey, he barely looked alive. _

 

_ “Timothy have you ate anything?” _

_ “Yes…” _

_ “Anything Other than diet pills?” toby’s voice cracked. _

_ Timothy stayed quiet, his thin cracked lips stayed at their trembling, but well held posture. Tim looked back down, the males nose grew wet as his tears slowly dripped from his eyes. _

 

_ Toby stiffened up at the sight, usually timothy would be aggressive or assertive but something about this man had changed. The male was much too skinny, much too light and fragile. _

 

_ “If you keep going on like this …” _

_ “I’ll  _ **_die_ ** _ ” _

_ Toby’s brown eyes widened with shock as his heart lurched. The idea of losing the one man he loved made him slowly lose his sense of rationality. _

_ “Tim-” _

_ Toby stopped, he felt a shiver down his spine and he cracked his neck. Then his knuckles before impulsively hugging the taller male. _

 

_ Toby’s thick hoodie sleeves wrapped around the male that wore nothing but a white tank top that was covered in blood and sweat. He also wore shark boxers. _

_ Timothy didn’t hug back. _

_ His hairy pale arms hung limp, covered in track marks and bruises. _

 

_ “Promise me you won’t let yourself die” _

_ “I promise” _

  
  
  
  
  


A few months later...

  
  


Toby slowly laid down the roses on the males grave. A wooden sideways cross stuck out of the fresh dirt. Nothing grew around the dirt. Nothing. No weeds not even the flowers that ben had planted nothing. Everything that laid there died.

Written with rocks, toby had laid out the males name.

 

Timothy Wright

 

Toby slowly made his way back to the mansion, his clothes covered in dirt as he held the shovel loosely. He didn’t feel like carrying it. Eventually his grip loosened and he dropped it against the soft earth.

Toby’s feet dragged, his red converses stained with blood and mud but most of all, tears.

His face was soaking wet from slobber, snot and tears. His body slowly hunched over as he opened the door into his so called home.

Ben ran up to him and tried to speak but nothing came out, toby didn’t notice.

Sally stood at the doorway of her room and held her teddy bear close. Her green eyes filled with worry.

“What’s wrong- leave the edgy boy alone”

Jeff responded rudely, his hair covered in multiple pigtails from sally.

 

Toby stepped into his room and closed the door to only look at his wall against his bed. The wall was painted black and it was covered in photos of him and timothy. Many of them being selfies together after a successful night of killing but some were them in public places, dressed up as different people to blend in.

Against the wall there was an item that made toby fall to his knees.

 

Timothy’s ukulele laid there. Wooden and polished. Yet it was old and dusty.

 

Toby couldn’t control himself anymore. He ran to his closet and grabbed some rope, throwing one line over the boards that held his room and tied a noose. He quickly climbed up on his bed and stood up, tightening the rope before tying it.

He held it tightly before putting his head through.

 

“Fuck promises”

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed it? :')


End file.
